


Pores

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Mirio, Alpha Toogata Mirio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Bottom Tamaki, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Child Abuse, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Fear, Fear Play, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mind Rape, Mpreg, Murder, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Amajiki Tamaki, Omega Bakugou Katsuki, Omega Tamaki, One Shot, Paralysis, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Abuse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, THE ONLY TIME I WILL DO BOTTOM IZUKU IS NOW, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Mirio, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, Violence, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Villains have kidnapped a young Omega who has the strangest ability to take on characteristics of the food he eats...What do they want with him?•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Amajiki Tamaki, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Pores

**Author's Note:**

> ><><><><><><><  
> This is one of the more "nasty" fics I've written. If you are uncomfortable, please free to leave. ☺️ If not, enjoy!! ❤️

_He was being carried..._

_he was weightless, thoughtless, in the arms of his captor..._

_he was lulled into sleep, a hard sleep which was consuming him whole..._

_he was floating on air, so sleepy... so tired..._

_the blackness didn't bother him, it_ _calmed him..._

_called to him..._

_until..._

"...aki-chan... ake...p..." a deep voice crooned to him in the darkness. "...amaki-chan..."

he moaned slightly, unhappy to be woken up when the darkness was so nice...

"Tamaki-chan, wake up... wake up, now. Wake up, precious Omega."

Hands felt up and down his legs and belly, causing him to whimper and move away.

"Precious Omega..." the voice said again, this time, louder.

Tamaki whines, wanting to fall back into that darkness... but instead, he blinks open his eyes.

Stationed in between his legs is a man--

a man with handsome yet horrifically piercing golden eyes--

an Alpha--

He was wearing a suit and an elaborately colored, sharp, pointed mask connected to some sort of tank.

Immediately, Tamaki squealed in terror-- his Mama once warned him about Alphas!

_"Tamaki?"_

_"Yes, Mama?" He asked, walking over when his mother beckoned him closer and crawling into the elder Omega's lap._

_"...you're five years old now, and you need to start to be very, very careful around Alphas," his Mama warned, wrapping his arms around Tamaki, his dark green eyes extremely serious.  
_

_"...but why, Mama?"_

_Brows furrowing, his Mama said, "Some Alphas are really, really mean. Alphas can hurt us... really bad, too."_

_"But Daddy wouldn't--"_

_"Daddy is an exception, baby," his mother said pointedly, "Daddy is Mama's Fated One."_

_"What's a Fated One?"_

_His Mama smiled. "Fated Ones are Alphas and Omegas, or two Betas, who are tied together by Lady Fate herself... she finds every single person in this world a Fated One, which is someone who she believes would make that person the happiest person in the world! She even makes it a little easier to find each other by writing on your wrist the first words you will say to each other."_

_"WOW!" Tamaki's eyes gleamed. "I want to know who my Fated One is! When will I learn, Mama, huh?! When? When?!"_

_Laughing, his Mama patted his head. "Both parties have to be age sixteen or older. So, when you turn sixteen, you will see your mate's first words to you show up on your wrist. The only time they wouldn't, like in Daddy's case, is if your Fated One is younger than you. Since Mama is five months younger than Daddy, Daddy had to wait five extra months until she got her Words, even though we had spoken before."_

_"Wooow!!!"_

_His Mama held up a hand. "But you have to be careful, because while some Alpha's are really nice... some of them can be really mean and hurt you." Tamaki looked up at his Mama, who was a male Omega, just like him._

_"But why would some of them hurt me, Mama?" He asked, and the green haired man seemed taken back by that._

_"...that's..." he sighed, not wanting to explain the concept of '_ mating' _to his five year old._

_His Daddy, a female Alpha, smiled at him. "Just listen to your Mama, okay?" She said, holding up two fingers._

_"1) If you don't know the Alpha,_

_2_ _) If the Alpha starts to touch you or hurt you... you run. Okay? Get away and run as far away as you can, as fast as you can. This even applies to Alphas that Mama and Daddy say are okay, because some of them might be mean to you and we won't know about it. Okay?"_

 _The child nodded... he was confused, but he nodded anyways, his Daddy was always right._  
  
"N-N-Nooo!" He cried, and started to kick and scratch the man who was on top of him. "Noo!!"

The Alpha didn't budge, but instead, he cooed at Tamaki's attempts to get away.

"Ooh, he's a feisty one," the man chuckled, "just like that bitch mother of his."

A memory surfaces in his mind--

_People... Alphas-- and a lot of them, wearing those same strange bird-like masks--_

_They broke into their house--_

_Daddy tried to fight them off!_

_She used her Creation quirk and everything!  
_

_Her... her hero name was..._ Creati _._

_"Izuku! Run!" She yelled at Mama as she slung her recently created sword at the villains._

_Mama ran and hid him in their bedroom's master bathroom, underneath the sink._

_"Stay here, Tamaki, okay?"_

_He nodded and hugged his favorite stuffed Lemillion plush to his chest._

_Some of the Alphas got through, after hurting Daddy real bad--_

_and-- and--_

_they tackled Mama to the ground!_

_"Tell us where that brat of yours is!" One man yelled._

_"Never!" His Mama spat in the bad man's eye._

_Mama screamed for Daddy as the Alphas began to rip off his clothes-- and--_

_and--_

_Finally, Mama activated his quirk, kicking the man off of him._

_Mama has a really cool quirk called_ One for All _, where he gets super strong and can do anything!_

_But that all changes when an Alpha pushes Mama to the ground, trapping his arms and legs under him._

_He gasped, hugging his Lemillion doll even tighter._

_He struggles as the Alpha begins to unbuckle his belt--_

_his Mama screams._

_Tamaki, not knowing any better,_ _comes running out of his hiding spot to go save his Mama--_

_"Stop it!" He cried, banging his little fists onto the Alpha's back. "Stop! Stop hurting my Mama! Stop it!"_

_One Alpha shoved him away, into the awaiting arms of a different Alpha-- the one with the strange golden eyes..._

_"Tamaki!" His Mama_ _screamed in rage and killed the Alpha that was hurting him, turning to the Alpha holding Tamaki, his whole being completely feral._

 _"Let my son go!" He cried, rushing them,_ _only to have three more Alphas attack him--_

_He killed them, as well--_

_"Mama!" Tamaki cried as the golden-eyed man began pulling him toward the exit._

_His Mama tried to follow them--_

_but something shot his Mama in the neck--_

_and the elder Omega collapsed into another Alpha's arms, unconscious._

_Tamaki felt the Alpha press something to his mouth and nose, and the whole world went black._

>Tamaki<

The Alpha wrestled Tamaki's arms and legs into iron clamps which held his limbs apart: his wrists up to his shoulders, and his thighs spread out, his knees dangling off the edge.

He began to cry as his clothes were yanked off--

what are they going to do to him?!

He sobbed and sobbed, beginning to cry out for the strongest Alpha he knows... "L-Lemillion-san! Save me!"

The bad man stopped momentarily, and a hearty laughter sounded throughout. "Lemillion? That idiot Pro-Hero, _that_ 's who you're calling for?" He leaned in like he was about to tell Tamaki a secret. "He'll never find you, precious Omega... You're all mine."

He screamed when the man then continued to touch him, feel him, and...

>Lemillion<

Lemillion was out on patrol when he got the call.

Villains broke into Pro-Hero Creati's home-- her mate was a friend of his from high school, a young Omega who wanted to become a Pro-Hero.

After the incident where he was almost raped by a villain while they were on patrol-- Lemillion held back to watch--

they were barely saved in time by Sir and Endeavor--

the little Omega completely gave up that life.

Instead, he became a teacher to educate people on the same Pro-Heroes that he still loved so much:

The best, the worst, and the in-between.

It was a happy life, especially when the Omega found his Fated One who loved him and cared for him more than anything else.

They even had a child, Tamaki, who Lemillion actually never got to meet... but the pictures on social media were damn adorable.

Now, Lemillion was in no terms a predator, but that child... he felt a strange, unexplained wholeness when he watched the videos and pictures of him online.

As he walks into their home, he notices the police were already there.

Momo Yaoyorozu laid there, her body mutilated in the fight, miscellaneous broken objects around their home were anything to go by.

So, where were...?

A cough makes him jump. "...he...help...!"

He gasps, running upstairs as fast as he possibly can, calling their names. "Izuku! Tamaki!"

"L-Lemill..." 

He can hear the Omega calling his name, so he makes his way into the bedroom.

There, Izuku lays in a crumpled heap, bleeding from his... well, everywhere.

"Izuku!"

"Th...'ook...'ki..." he mumbles incoherently. 

"What?" Lemillion asks, leaning in to listen to his friend, who wheezed:

"They... they took... Tamaki..."

Lemillion feels his blood run cold.

>>Tamaki: TEN YEARS LATER<<

Tamaki is fifteen years old when his Alpha decided he would finally use him.

His breath hitches as they pick him up and put him into that goddamn wheelchair...

They paralyzed him from the waist down six years ago when his first heat came on and he tried to run away...

He still remembers Chisaki-sama fucking him as he simultaneously cut into his spine with a knife and severed several distinct nerve endings...

"Come, Tamaki-chan," said Chisaki, lifting him with ease, "we're going to have some _fun_."

Tamaki didn't put up a fight when the Alpha's hands roamed his upper body.

"Such a good Mommy," Chisaki teases, his hands rubbing Tamaki's large, pregnant belly.

Chisaki-sama leans in to breathe in the Omega's scent glands. "Such a sweet smelling Omega-- like lavender on a cool, moonlit night..." he grins, nipping the tender flesh with his canines. "My precious Omega..."

_Precious Omega.  
_

_Precious._

_he can't stand those words..._

_The words his Alpha always calls him.._.

Tamaki whimpers as his Alpha licks their mate mark--

he shivers, his body slumping into submission, and his Alpha hums appreciatively.

"Good Omega," he praises, "sleep, now. You'll need to conserve your energy for the main event."

His eyes seem to obey, slowly closing as he begins to fall asleep, his Alpha turning the wheelchair and pushing him toward the exit--

the same exit that he entered ten years ago, and never returned from...

>Mirio + Izuku<

"So, how are you?" Mirio asks, stirring his cup of coffee in the cafe they are at.

Izuku smiles softly. "...okay, all thing's considered..."

He has been living with his deceased mate's family, as they have been his main source of protection from other Alphas all these years.

After all, Izuku had Tamaki when he was only 16 years old-- he had just turned 16 and the words appeared on his wrist, when he realized-- he had already spoken those words to someone!

He ran to them, and they embraced, making love, and creating their child...

Right now, Izuku is 31 years old. He is, technically, still a prime candidate for another Alpha to steal away.

But he's always carried an Alpha Taser with him, ever since that night so many years ago, only stopping during his time with Momo.

"I miss them..." he whispers. "Momo was... she was such a kind Alpha, she protected us until the very end. I just wish... I just wish... I-I wish... that I knew what happened to my Tamaki..."

Mirio frowns and whispers, "I'm so sorry, Izuku. If only I had been closer, or heard about it sooner, or..."

The Omega smiles at him, shaking his head. "No, no, please don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Izuku sets his hand on Mirio's, and squeezes it.

They stare at each other for a long time before Izuku finally sits back in his seat, deciding to change the subject.

"Still no Fated One yet? Have you not even gotten your Words?"

Mirio frowns deeply at his bare wrists. "Nothing, yet."

"Oh, Mirio..." Izuku whispers sadly.

Because that can can only mean one of two things.

1) Mirio's Fated One is _that_ much younger than him, or

2) his Fated One has passed away, which is, unfortunately, the more likely option.

"Well... I'm holding onto the hope that my Fated One is simply younger than me. After all, my own mother was twenty one years younger than my father!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. My mother was actually only 13 when he got his mark, and my father was 34 when he got his."

Izuku sputtered, "Wha-- what?! How?!"

"Apparently there's some sort of mechanism built into the whole Fated One thing. If one of the partner's is in severe danger, whether to themselves or to others-- just like my father was, then the Words can appear as early as age seven."

"...how have I never heard of this?" Izuku mutters to himself.

"Because it's just that rare," Mirio says, but doesn't answer further.

Instead, his eyes find the news playing on the TV.

The news anchor is talking about the recent disappearances of heroes. "...nd Pro-Hero Red Riot has been found--"

Izuku's attention immediately diverts to the news. "Kirishima-kun?!"

That's his best friend's, Katsuki's, Alpha!

"Please turn it up louder!" Mirio shouts.

The woman does, and Izuku feels terror shoot down his spine.

"--ospital for severe burns and nerve damage. Seems to be burned and poisoned, as seen on this picture here of he, Pro-Hero Ground Zero, and their daughter, Fauna-chan."

The picture shows Kirishima on the bed, most of his entire body burned, welts and boils all along his arms as though he'd been doused in poison. Kacchan holds onto his hand and seems to be crying into the bed, their infant daughter in his arms.

"Many of the missing heroes have been found, including Eraser Head, Uravity--"

"Aizawa-sensei! Ochaco-chan!" Izuku cries out when he hears the familiar names.

"--t Gum, Ectoplasm, and many others who have been missing anywhere from ten days to ten years. Not everyone has been found of this 'Missing Hero Crisis,' however, so far, all of the heroes are being found in a similar condition as Red Riot."

Then, she continues on, talking about the Heroes Grande, which is an meeting for all of the Heroes within Tokyo-- this meeting set up by Sir Nighteye and Endeavor to talk about the 'Missing Hero Crisis' and what they should do now that so many Heroes are being found.

They sit there for a long time, silence overtaking them as the news settles in.

That's when, on the television, there's a sudden explosion, just as the camera zeroed in on the building that the 'Heroes Grande' was stationed in.

The explosion is so large that it rocks the ground, Izuku and Mirio feeling it even as far away from the city as they are.

Screams soon follow as people begin running, pushing and shoving as chaos erupts.

The person behind the camera adjusts the screen so that the Anchor person can be viewed, though the Beta is no longer looking at the screen.

The ground is still shaking, like a long and terrible earthquake, and the woman is trying to speak over the loud cries of civilians.

"Th-There's some sort of purple gas flying into the air! O-Oh my god...!" She looks over at someone who's been swallowed in it, burns and blisters-- just like Kirishima-- covering their entire body as they scream in pain.

"We have to get out of here! Now, run!" She yells to the person holding the camera.   
  


>>Tamaki: ONE HOUR PRIOR<<

"Wake up, Precious," his Alpha commanded.

Head lolling to the side, Tamaki blinked himself awake. He felt his Alpha lift him out of a car, and place him into his wheelchair.

Chisaki-sama easily lied to the man at the front of the desk, saying that he was some hero named Overhaul.

Tamaki rarely saw his Alpha without his mask, but even he has to admit that the man is handsome.

"Alright, Mr. Overhaul," the suited man greeted him, lifting the rope. "You and your Omega may sit at Table Thirteen."

"Thank you," Chisaki said, wheeling Tamaki under the rope. "Oh!" He pretended to remember something. "Where are your restrooms?

The man smiled. "Down this hall, and take a left. That will take you to another hallway, and it's the second door on your right."

"Thank you," Chisaki thanked the man once more, heading down the hallway.

><

"Now," Chisaki began, chaining Tamaki's arms above his head, hanging him two feet off the floor by a pipe. "You are going to use that beautiful Quirk of yours, just like we have been practicing all these years."

Tamaki whimpered as Chisaki opened up the familiar vial of purple liquid.

"Oh, you're going to, Precious. You're going to do this or else the pup in your belly is going to pay dearly," he sneers at the Omega, gripping his hair and yanking his head back. "Open wide."

Tamaki kept his mouth desperately closed, turning his head away from his Alpha.

"Precious..." he warned, "Don't you dare make me pry open that beautiful mouth of yours. I will do it."

Shaking his head adamantly, Tamaki squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

The Alpha was glaring at him and it was too much...

That's when Tamaki felt something sharp press up against his belly, drawing blood.

"You want this Pup to die, too?" He hissed, and the Omega whined, shaking his head once more.

He barely made it through the last Pup Chisaki-sama killed... he wouldn't be able to survive another one dying...

"Then _do it,_ " the Alpha snarled.

Tamaki slowly opened his mouth, letting the Alpha pour in the gross, chalky liquid. Once it was all gone, Chisaki dropped the vial, letting it shatter.

Then, he pressed a needle into Tamaki's vein on his left arm, which was connected to a large, iron fueling tank, full of the poison-- enough to keep Tamaki's job continuous for the next several days.

"Do not let your Quirk activate until I am off the premises, alright?" He said, pressing a kiss to Tamaki's temple. "I'll be back after sundown."

Then, the Alpha left, closing the door to the utility closet, and locking it.

He sobbed as pain began to wrack his body, and as he remembered what he was forced to do to all of those heroes...

the 'Missing Hero Crisis' was all his fault.

His body was already starting to react-- his quirk, Manifest, beginning to activate, knowing and recognizing the poison that Chisaki made him drink, as well as the needle in his arm replenishing this poison.

His body knew it needed to release it all.

...it was com--

his entire being seized upward-- the cuffs scraping against his wrists and leaving long, ugly red marks-- as pain overtook him, screaming and crying.

His body knew what to do next as his pores opened wide, and the poison began to excrete from them.

Everything inside him was boiling with pain and in a sudden swift movement, the poison swirls around the room before surging outward.

This room would be protected, he was underground, but the foundation of the ground shook as the poison exploded, causing creases to expand and crack open, causing the building above to tremble.

The ground recoiled and shook, barely able to contain the pressure of the gasses which were also placed underneath the concrete roads--

these tanks were not meant to kill people-- as the whole reason Chisaki-sama needed Tamaki was because the poison needed to be mixed with human DNA in order to work.

However, the gas could escape from below the concrete, enabling an earthquake as the pressure built would be too much, and the "unfiltered" poison could then reach into the air and mingle with the "filtered" gas.

He screamed due to the familiar pain wracking his body, which caused the poison to react with the stench of distressed Omega in the air, sending it up into the air in a large cloud of smoke.

>Lemillion + Deku<

Lemillion is running down the road with Izuku, who has not left his side, wanting to help evacuate civilians.

Izuku is not a Pro-Hero anymore, but he technically does still have his License under the name "Deku." After all, he did graduate from U.A.--

so, Lemillion let him tag along.

By the time they got out of the cafe and to the site of where the poison was supposed to be, the army had set up a perimeter around the city.

One Pro-Hero named Almeter capturing the entire city with their Quirk, which was the ability to make a thick, goo-like substance-- this goo wrapped around the entire city, trapping the poison inside.

"Let us through!" Cried Lemillion. "We're heroes!"

"I can see that!" Shouted Almeter. "But no one is entering here, the Heroes Grande has been attacked! That means that the heroes are the target! We must stay as far away as possible until we know more about what's going on. Sir Nighteye's orders!"

"But the _civilians_ \--!"

Almeter growls at the Omega, "No one asked you to speak, Omega!"

Lemillion suddenly felt protective of his friend, and slammed Almeter to the ground. "Do _not_ talk to him like that!" He yelled. "I will have your head! Now you are going to let us through, my Quirk will protect me, and my mask will protect Deku. _Let us through_!"

The hero on the ground sighed, motioning toward City Hall.

"The original blast came from City Hall, that's where the Heroes Grande is being held," he tells them, ignoring the shouts of Sir Nighteye in his ear to not let them through.

"Let's go!" Lemillion takes off in a sprint, Deku not far behind.

>Tamaki<

Tamaki sobs, his arms shaking as they are weak from having to hold him up.

It's only been a few hours since all of this started, and yet, already... he's so tired... and everything hurts...

Yet, he can't shut off his Quirk... he never learned how.

 _Mama..._ he begins to cry, hiccuping as tears stream down his cheeks... _Mama... save me..._

The poison around him is almost suffocating. If he hadn't been so used to it by now, he would've surely died.

Maybe that would be better...

for both him and his baby.

maybe... maybe he could make Chisaki-sama so angry that the Alpha would kill him.

He sniffles.

_No, that won't be good... Chisaki-sama needs me for his plans to work._

His eyes begin to droop as his body grows suddenly and overwhelmingly tired.

" _Hello_?! _Anyone down here?_!" Someone shouts, making Tamaki jump.

There's... there's a person here?!

How are they alive?!

This poison--!

" _Anyone_?!" They ask once more, louder.

Tamaki's mouth works, and he tries to form the words, as a second person chastises the first.

He hasn't spoken in years--!

His voice won't come out...!

"he...! Hel...!"

It's too quiet-- his voice is too quiet! They won't hear him!

"...Come on, let's go, no one's down here," the second voice calls into the darkness.

"But, Le--"

The first person is cut off. "No, Deku. Let's go, the heroes need us."

Tamaki's heart seizes with terror at the thought of these people leaving.

His saviors are leaving--!

_No... no...!_

"We are not leaving," growls the first person--

The second one sighs. "Deku, I swear--"

"Can't you smell that?! The smell of a distressed Omega! We have to at least _look_!"

"...what?! An Omega? Here?"

>Lemillion + Deku<

They entered City Hall through a back door, which would lead them through the basement and up into the main level.

The scent of Distressed Omega hit Deku like an iron wall, as soon as they walked into the basement.  
  
_"Hello_?!" He immediately yells.

 _"Anyone down here?_!" Deku shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth to make it echo. " _Anyone_?!" He calls, louder.

"Deku!" Lemillion chastises quietly, "there could be villains around! They could hear us!"

Deku just glares at him, listening to the quiet and watching the purple gas stir.

"...Come on, let's go, no one's down here," Another voice calls into the darkness.

"But, Le--"

"No, Deku. Let's go, the heroes need us."

"We are not leaving," he growls.

Lemillion sighs. "Deku, I swear--"

The Omega slaps him. "Can't you smell that?! It's the smell of a distressed Omega. We have to at least _look_."

"...what? An Omega? Here?"

"Yes! How can you not smell that?!" Deku shouts, suddenly worried as to how he could smell the Omega but Lemillion couldn't.

"Could the Omega be mated...?" The Alpha asks himself, watching as Deku begins running toward doors and opening them, looking inside before closing them.

"It would explain why I can smell him and Lemillion can't... gods, it stinks with pheromones down here!" The Omega coughs, covering his mouth with his hand and trying to open a door, finding this one-- the only one, in fact, in this entire hallway-- that was locked.

"Lemillion! This one, right here! Help me break this door down!"

  
>Tamaki<  
_  
_

_Lemillion...?_

_But... why was he here? Chisaki-sama said that Lemillion was supposed to be at the Heroes Grande._

_Why wasn't he...?_

that doesn't matter.

"...help...!" Tamaki has tears streaming down his eyes by now, listening to the two of them just outside the door.

"Lemllion! This one, right here! Help me break this door down!"

"I've got a better idea," the hero says.

Tamaki gasps upon seeing a handsome blonde Alpha phase-- phase...?-- through the door, gasping at him.

He stares at the man with wide eyes, and everything around them seems to still for a moment.

"...Um--"

"Lemillion!" Deku calls, startling the both of them.

>Lemillion + Deku<

Lemillion is currently looking at the most gorgeous looking, the most perfect smelling, the most beautiful--

His jaw drops, his mouth watering at the beautiful Omega in front of him.

The Omega blushes deeply at the sight of him, and weakly rustles at the chains around his head.

Lemillion then thinks that he better close his mouth. "...Um--"

Deku then calls his name, interrupting him. "What's going on?! Let me in!"

The Alpha immediately turns back, yanking the door open.

The pregnant Omega hanging from the ceiling flinches, whimpering as he shies away.

Standing at the entrance of the utility closet, Deku stares wide-eyed at the Omega hanging from the ceiling.

The teen looks at the elder Omega, and they are each staring at each other for what feels like eternity.

Finally, the elder croaks out, "...Tamaki?"

>Deku/Izuku<

His eyes trail the boy's lithe body, save for his heavy, extended belly, only stopping to examine his face.

"...Tamaki?" He questions.

Dark, indigo hair, matched with cat-like narrow eyes, a long nose, and pale skin. Loose clothes hang off his body, only bunching up over his belly, but hanging everywhere else.

He steps forward, hands clasped over his mouth in surprise. Deku walks closer and closer, his shaking hands slowly reaching up to cup his cheeks.

The young Omega is frozen, obviously terrified of him--

"Oh, my baby," he whispers, "My poor baby!" He takes off his hood, and, holding his breath, lifts Lemillion's mask that was situated on his face just long enough for Tamaki to look at him.

"Mama...?"

"Yes!" He breathes out once he's replaced the mask.

Tamaki immediately starts crying, tears streaming down his cheeks in globs. "Mama! Mama!"

Izuku turns around to the blond Alpha behind him. "Lemillion, help me get him down!"

Lemillion shakes himself out of his dazed state and crosses over, closer to Tamaki.

"N-No!" He shouts, "Y-You have to get away...! This poison, it could hurt you! It... it hurt so many other people..." his eyes are closed tight as he hiccups. "*hic*... _I_... hurt so many other p-people..."

"Oh, Tamaki," Izuku whispers, shaking his head as they break his restraints. "No, baby, no," tears formed in his eyes. "You were forced to do it."

"B-But--!"

"No. No 'buts,'" he says with a serious look on his face. "I know my Tamaki," he smiles. "And my Tamaki would never want to hurt someone like that."

He nods his head, allowing his Mama to press a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answers.

Tamaki feels one clamp around his left wrist come undone, and his arm automatically falls to his side.

Lemillion is quick to work on the other shackle, freeing him easily and catching him in his arms, just like a princess, when he dropped from his previous position of being held in the air.

Blushing a bright, hot, tomato red, Tamaki looks into Lemillion's bright blue eyes, and Lemillion looks into thin indigo hues.

"Hi..." says Lemillion, causing Tamaki to turn even more red.  
  
"...Le...Lemillion-san...!"

Lemillion simply stares at him, mouth working awkwardly, before he whispers, "...You're more beautiful than the sun."

He seems to realize that he actually spoke his words aloud as he immediately hands Tamaki off to his mother.

Tamaki blushes, his eyes finding his Mama as he's set down onto the floor.

Izuku pets Tamaki's hair back, gently and soothingly. "Baby, we need you to stop your Quirk, okay?"

The Omega nods. "I-- I... b-but..."

"But what, baby?" He asks, his voice quiet and concerned. "What is it?"

"But-- Ch-Chisaki-sama... Chisaki-sama will be so mad...! Chisaki-sama will hurt my baby!"

"Who's Chisaki, Tamaki?"

Just then, the door slams open with a loud, resounding echo.

The Alpha stands there, strong and unwavering, a dark gleam in his eye. " _That_ would be me."

He glares directly at Tamaki, who flinches away and begins to cry, the stench of distressed Omega increases tenfold as he tries to hide his face with his arms.

"It's been such a very, very long time since you've last spoken, Precious..." he licks his lips. "Your voice is just about as cute as you are."

"Stop that!" Izuku barks, rounding on his feet to glare at the Alpha.

Shaking his head, the man clicks his tongue. He takes a step forward, which causes both Lemillion and Izuku to snarl at him.  
  
Tamaki whines and ducks his head down when the man glares at him.

"How could you let them release you? You were doing such a good job for me... and now, it's all been ruined," he ends with a low growl.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, Chisaki-sama...!" Tears stream down Tamaki's cheeks once again and the scent of fear permeates the air, making it difficult to breathe.

He raises a brow. "All will be forgiven, Tamaki, once you leave these two behind and come with me. Here," he holds out his hand. "Come along."

"B-But..."

" _Come,"_ Chisaki orders Tamaki with his Alpha Voice. The Eight Bullets proceed to file into the room as the Alpha stalks forward.

Tamaki tries to scoot away from the Alpha. "No! No!" He cries as Chisaki begins stalking toward him; the Alpha is obviously pissed off.

His Mama is instantly by his side, shielding him, and Lemillion has captured the hand that was raised, that ready to hit him--

Lemillion squeezes the other Alpha's wrist. "Don't you dare touch that Omega," he seethes.

"Ooh?" Chisaki asks, tilting his head like a curious puppy. "And why not?"

The blond responds, "Omegas are meant to be cherished... they are precious and they are meant to be treasured. They are not meant to be pushed around and broken like some toy. Now," he shoves the Alpha away, into the Eight Bullets who were stationed behind him. "Leave us! Or face the consequences."

Tamaki's cheeks burn a bright red. The young Omega whispers something, just quiet enough that Lemillion misses it. "Y...re...o...ave...emil...san..."

That's when a bright light shines, lighting up the entire room-- just in front of all of them like a camera's shuttle flash.

Tamaki squeals with terror, latching onto his Mama.

The light continues to shine, and Lemillion feels a hot, burning, stinging sensation on his wrist, which causes him to cry out in pain.

When the light finally calms after a long 30 seconds, it filters back down from around the room.

Tamaki looks to his wrist as the light dims, revealing sharp, all-capital letters, 

"YOU'RE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THE SUN!"

"Lemillion-san's words... are on my wrist..." Tamaki whispers, eyes wide.

The hero gasps, glancing at the Omega, before looking down at his own wrist.

In innocent, crude handwriting, reads,

" _You are so brave, Lemillion-san..._ "

They look up at each other, before Tamaki turns away, blushing madly into his mother's chest.

"You two..." Izuku seems very confused-- very, very confused-- but his eyes suddenly gleam and his mouth opens wide in a huge grin-- "You two are Fated Ones!" Izuku hugs his son tight. "Isn't that exciting, Tamaki?!"

Lemillion and Tamaki's eyes meet, and finally-- Tamaki doesn't look away.

Blue meets indigo, and the world around them seems to crumble...

It's just the two of them, no one else...

Heaven.

It is complete, absolute, 100% heaven.

That is, until Chisaki lets out a ferocious roar, startling Tamaki and Lemillion out of their daze.

" _Let go of my Omega_!" He commands Izuku, " _Release him! Now!"_

Izuku shudders against the Alpha's Command, trying his hardest to go against the Alpha's wishes.

" _Release him_!" Chisaki starts forward, gripping Tamaki's hair and yanking the young boy away from his mother.

"Hey!" Lemillion shouts, starting forward, only to be pulled back by one of Chisaki's damned henchmen.

Tamaki shrieks as the dark haired Alpha sinks his canines into his neck, rendering him unconscious.

The poison being released from Tamaki immediately thickens.

  
>Lemillion<

"What-- What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Izuku screams at him, seeing how Tamaki's body slumps forward.

Lemillion watches the enemy Alpha pick up _his Omega_ and reinforces their bond, glaring at the hero.

"Tamaki is mine," he says, holding the boy like a princess. "You can't have him."

The blonde growls at him. "Tamaki is my Fated One! How dare you hurt him?!"

"How dare--?" He scoffs. "I can do whatever the fuck I want with my Omega."

"Let him go!" Izuku shouts, electricity shooting up from his legs, to his arms and down his hands.

Recently, while he had been alone, Izuku perfected One for All.

At least, for himself. The next person would have to learn it their own way, as well as the person after that, and the person after that.

Not many people knew that he had done that, not even Mirio.

"Or what, _Omega_?" Chisaki huffs. "You can't do--"

The next thing either of them knew, Izuku appeared before him, tearing Tamaki from his arms and kicking Chisaki away, creating a cavity in the man's chest.

Chisaki is thrown into the wall, hitting it with a _BANG_ , crumpling to the ground.

"Chisaki-sama!" One of the Eight Bullets calls, everyone watching as the dust around them settles.

He seems to be knocked unconscious, but before Lemillion can go check, a snap is heard from behind them.

They turn to see Chisaki standing there, and when they look back to where he was originally, his body is gone!

Lemillion phases through the enemy Beta that was holding him back, lunging for Chisaki. "You don't get to touch either of them!"

The Eight Bullets grabbed hold of Lemillion, Izuku, and Tamaki.

"Let go of me!" Cried Izuku, then, upon seeing the large needle in the man's hand-- the man who holds Tamaki-- he yells, "What are you doing?! Let go of him! Let him go! No!"

The man stabs the needle into the boy's neck, causing something that none of them expected to happen...

  
>Tamaki<

Tamaki's eyes open wide as he suddenly screams.

Chisaki grins. "It's happening," he says.

The young Omega's water broke.

"No! No!" Tamaki yells, sitting up, holding his large belly, feeling his Pup move into the birthing position extraordinarily quickly. "N-Not yet! My Pup won't survive the poison!"

"Tamaki," calls Chisaki his eyes wild. "I warned you. I warned you to not listen to these heroes, and stay with me. I warned you that your Pup would pay the consequences. I warned you."

"Not yet! No!" He screeches, followed by a scream as pain wracks his body, telling him to begin pushing.

His Mama calls his name.

"You're cursed, Tamaki... the last Pup died because you wouldn't listen to me, and I had to kill her. Is this one going to die because of your selfishness?"

"N-Nooo!"

"Tamaki!" Lemillion's pupils blow wide as he stares at the Omega, the scent of his soulmate's terror, added to the distress pheromones being released into the air, causes his mind to go into overdrive. 

Quietly, he phases through the Beta holding him enough to allow him to quickly snap the man's neck, catching him and slowly lowering him to the ground.

"The Pup is already crowning!" Izuku screams, wiggling and struggling against the man's hold, "What the hell did you do to my baby?!"

"This was an insurance policy," says Chisaki, standing right in front of the sobbing Omega and not helping him at all-- not noticing at all Lemillion take out his minions along the way. "If the Pup dies, then he'll have no one else to rely on except me. He'll have no connections to his dead Pups except _me_."

Lemillion snaps the neck of the man holding Izuku, causing the Omega to scream.

Chisaki rounds on his feet, looking straight at Lemillion, who's gone Primal.

When an Alpha or Omega-- as this doesn't apply to Betas-- goes "Primal," it means that their humanity and free will has been stripped away and replaced with basic needs, due to trauma.

Usually, for an Omega, it is to be mated and bred and to get pregnant.

For an Alpha, it usually means to mate and breed, or to protect one's mate at all costs.

In Lemillion's case... it's the latter, which is to protect Tamaki and the Pup.

Lemillion started forward, hands latching onto Chisaki and phasing them through the door, into the hallway, away from the two Omegas.

Izuku kneels down by his son, by his rump and bottom. "Okay, baby. It's up to us right now."

>Tamaki<

"A-Alphaaa..." Tamaki whines as his mind becomes more and more fogged with the pain of giving birth again. "Alphaa...!"

His legs quiver and shake as his Mama tries to help guide the Pup from his body.

Tears stream down his cheeks as he whimpers out, "Ch-- Chisaki-sama...! Chisaki-sama! Please...!"

The only time Chisaki ever showed him what true love was, was when Tamaki was in labor with his first Pup when he was only nine years old...

>Tamaki: SIX YEARS AGO<

"Chisaki-sama! It hurts! It hurts...!"

"Shh, Precious," Chisaki wiped his face with a damp cloth, holding his hand tightly. "Come on, Precious... push for me, push our Pup into this world."

The nine year old screamed as he bore down, pushing as hard as he could.

"Good Omega, precious Omega... you're doing so well," Chisaki kept repeating on montage. "You're doing so well."

It took a long, grueling fifteen hours of labor, but finally, their baby girl, an Omega, was born...

Eri.

She was so cute, her light blue hair, almost white, and beautiful red eyes...

Chisaki held her close, and praised him, giving him kisses and holding him close, scenting him, even!

Tamaki had fallen asleep in his Alpha's arms, curled up with his Pup and his Alpha, happy as could be for the first time since he was taken from his Mama.

><  
  
When be woke up, however... Chisaki and Eri were gone.

"Chisaki-sama? Eri-chan?" He called loudly from their bedroom, standing up and walking to their door, which only opened for someone with a key.

They weren't there.

Where was Eri? Did Chisaki-sama take her somewhere?

He waited and waited, and after about two hours, Chisaki finally came back with a crying, sobbing Pup in his arms.

"She's hungry," he said simply, handing her to Tamaki.

She immediately stopped crying when Tamaki brought her to his breast, allowing her to eat.

Tamaki smiled up at his Alpha, proud.

The Alpha smiled at him, too.

When he looked down at his Pup, however... he was shocked to see that she had ugly red marks on her skin, and needle holes in her arms.

"U-Um-- Chisaki-sama, wh-why does Eri-chan have these?" He held up an arm for the Alpha to see.

The Alpha shrugged. "We've been trying to find out her Quirk."

"H-Her Quirk?!" Tamaki shouted, "But she's only a day old!"

Chisaki growled at him, slapping him across the face. "Don't you dare shout at your Alpha."

"B-But-- But Eri--!"

Grabbing hold of him, Chisaki pushed him down to the bed, yanking open his legs and laying down in between them, rubbing his hardness all over Tamaki's aching entrance.

Tamaki moaned loudly, still sensitive.

Pushing himself off of the Omega, be ordered, "Don't shout at your Alpha, and don't worry about Eri." He leaned in, gently tracing Tamaki's cheek. "I'll protect her."

The Omega blushed. "...Okay, Alpha."

The next few days went about the same.

They'd fall asleep, Tamaki would wake up to Chisaki and Eri being gone.

When Chisaki would finally bring Eri back, she was crying and hungry.

><  
  
It wasn't until two weeks later that he had finally had enough--

Eri was covered in bruises, her little arm was broken, and she had those scratches all over her body!

"Chisaki-sama!" Tamaki called the next morning when Chisaki tried slipping away with Eri.

"What?"

"Chisaki-sama, please don't taker Eri-chan from me today...! Please, let her stay with me, just for tod--"

"No," he said simply.

"But--!"

"I said _no_ , Tamaki," he growled.

He tried once more, "But her arm is broken!"

"I said NO, Tamaki!" He stalked over to the Omega and slapped him harshly.

He cried out, shivering and whimpering as Chisaki walked away from him, through the door.

><

That night, Chisaki forced himself on Tamaki.

" _If you're well enough to argue back, you're well enough for sex_!" He said.

Tamaki screamed as a sudden heat began to run through his blood--

Hot, it's hot!

His vision blurred.

Chisaki laughed cruelly when Tamaki moaned. "Finally, your Heat has come! Now, I can get you pregnant again... we will have the most powerful children of all time!"

"Noo!" Tamaki cried, fighting back with a sudden need to get away, getaway, GETAWAY!

He threw Chisaki off of him with power he didn't know he had, running over to Eri and pulling her into his arms.

The door--!

He took off in a run, sprinting toward it as fast as he could.

It was cracked open, but he didn't care to wonder why.

When he opened the door and began running down the hallway, he took a chance to look back--

Chisaki was following him, ordering one of his minions to do something.

The minion disappeared, and suddenly, the hallways and walls began to roll and rumble, causing him to trip and fall down. He got up and began running again. "HELP!" He screamed, knowing that no one around would actually do anything. "HELP ME!"

"Tamaki!"

"HELP!"

He kept stumbling and tripping, which allowed Chisaki to gain on him.

Just before Chisaki could grab him, he turned and caused the man to trip over himself. This resulted in him hitting his head against the steel wall, which rendered him unconscious.

Tamaki rounded a corner, running into a large Alpha whom he'd never seen before.

The Alpha was female, and she looked down at him. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, and her grey eyes were sharp.

"Well, hello, little Omega," she greeted in a thick accent, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close. "Look at how pretty you are!" Tamaki blushed as the woman leaned in, pressing her nose to his neck, and breathed in his scent. "And you're in Heat, too..." she slowly backed him up, pressing his back against the wall. She smiled softly. "You are very beautiful, aren't you?"

"U-Um--!" He pulled Eri closer to him as the baby began to cry, sensing her mother's distress.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at Eri. "Who is your Alpha, letting you and your Pup roam around like this? Is he weak, letting others see and crave you?"

He whimpered, backing away. "Ch-Chisaki-sama..." he called quietly.

Hands began roaming his body, and he held his baby closer. " _Chisaki-sama_...!"

_No, no! Don't call for him! You're trying to get away from him!_

His legs wobbled, before giving out completely. He falls into her arms, and she chuckles.

"Well, little darling, I suppose we can go further, if that's what you want..." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Sputtering, Tamaki tried to push her away and screamed for his Alpha.

She laughed, her breasts bouncing which made Tamaki slightly self-aware of how close he was to her.   
  
"You're so pretty, little darling... Izanami-nee here will take care of you..."

The woman, Izanami, lifted Tamaki up off the ground, wrapping his legs around her waist as she rubbed her steadily forming knot against his clothed entrance.

"Chisaki-sama!" He cried, not caring anymore, too scared to do anything else. "Chisaki-sama!"

Taking Eri, the woman set his daughter down on the ground and began removing the cloth shorts he was wearing.

Eri was wailing for her mother and Tamaki was frozen with fear.

Pheromones were being released into the air, and the woman's pupils blew wide.

"Why are you afraid, little darling?" She traced her hands up, under his shirt and began to play with his small breasts.

He whined, as they were still sensitive.

"I'm only giving your body what it wants..." she said seductively, leaning in to suckle on a nipple.

He moaned and writhed, the heat clambering more and more quickly up his body.

"Izanami!" Someone shouted, and Tamaki's mind immediately registered,

 _Alpha_!

"A-Alphaaa..." Tamaki sobbed, tears coming out in globs now. "Chisaki-samaaa!"

Chisaki snarled at Izanami. "Let go of my Omega!"

She smirked, pushing up against Tamaki some more, causing him to whimper. 

"Izanami!" He yelled, "Let him go! Now!"

Snickering, she rubbed her large knot against Tamaki's entrance. "What kind of Alpha are you, letting your Omega and your daughter run away like this?" She pretends to think about it. "Oh, that's right... You're a shit Alpha."

Chisaki roared with anger, and Izanami dropped Tamaki to the ground.

Tamaki immediately grabbed his still-screaming daughter, scooting back on his bottom until he came in contact with the wall at the end of the hall.

The fight between Izanami and Chisaki was blood filled and violent, and he held Eri close to him.

When Chisaki delivered a blow that snapped Izanami's neck, the fight ended.

He ran to Tamaki, picking up the Omega and their daughter and immediately scenting them both.

He cradled them, licking along Tamaki's neck and biting down hard on their mating mark.

Tamaki screamed once more, surprised, before his body slumped back against his Alpha's chest.

The act made his eyes droop and his entire body was overcome with the need for _sleep_.

"We will discuss your punishment later," Chisaki said, and that was the last thing he heard until he woke up the following morning back in their room.

><

"Chisaki-sama! What are you doing with Eri-chan?!" Tamaki was awoken by the loud, bone-chilling cries of his Pup. "Chisaki-sama?!"

The Alpha grinned from where he had set a pillow on top of their Pup, pushing it down and laughing cruelly, "This is your punishment, Omega! If you run from me, your Pup dies! Ahaha!"

He laughed maniacally when Tamaki threw the covers off of himself and ran for them, only to trip and find himself flat on the floor.

Tamaki looked back, seeing that he was shackled by his feet to the bed.

He screamed at the memories replaying of those shackles, where Chisaki first brought him to this room and shackled him around his neck as he took his virginity.

Now coupled with his Pup's shrieking wails, his heart completely shattered.

That's when the crying stopped, and he looked up...

Chisaki removed the pillow, guffawing at their Pup's rolled back eyes and pale, almost blue skin...

she was dead. 

Next, he stalked over to Tamaki, who was still laying on the floor. "Your turn, Precious..."

Tamaki squeaked, afraid, watching as his Alpha came closer to him, holding a knife.

"Ch-Chisaki...sama?" He whimpers.

The Alpha sits down on his legs with a mean, loud laugh. "If you're going to continue to run, then you don't need your legs anymore, do you?!"

And the knife was plunged into his back, severing where his spine connected to his legs.

"And after all this hell you've caused me, I might as well pound your beautiful ass!" He says, sounding crazed and unlike anything Tamaki had ever heard before.

He cried and sobbed as Chisaki undressed him, and took advantage of him during his Heat.

Tamaki got pregnant, but miscarried only two months in... he likes to think that their child was going to be a nice, kind Alpha who would learn to treasure their Omega, and keep them safe and warm.

>Tamaki: PRESENT DAY<

"Chisaki-sama!" He screeched as a particularly heavy contraction swept over him. "My Pup... my Pup won't survive the poison!" He sobs.

"Tamaki..." Izuku begins, "I need you to stop your quirk right now."

He shakes his head. "I can't... I can't...!"  
  
"But the baby is crowning, and it won't survive."

Tamaki gasped, "But my baby--!"

"Yes, honey, your Pup is coming, so you have to stop your Quirk. Right now."

He cries out to his Mama, sobbing as his shoulders shake, "But I _don't know how_!"

Izuku's eyes widened before he set his gaze. "Okay, baby, I'm going to help teach you how to stop your Quirk, okay? But I need your help." Tamaki nods and nods and nods. "Okay. Your Quirk is extremely powerful, but even it has it's limits. You couldn't have eaten the poison, it would've killed you. So how is he pushing the poison through you?"

Tamaki's face is drenched in sweat as he raises up his arm, which has a long needle protruding from his inner elbow. "Neh... Needle..." he mumbles as blood begins to flow from his entrance as the baby moves further down.

Izuku immediately pulls the needle from Tamaki's arm, tearing off a piece of his shirt and wrapping his arm in it to keep it from bleeding.

The poison almost immediately stops flowing through his pores, and they close up.

Tamaki gasps as pain shoots through his body.  
  
Izuku uses his ability to jump up, opening the shafts in the pipes to release the poison trapped in the room from the closed door just as the baby slides out of Tamaki.

He weeps as his baby begins to cry.

"My baby...! Mama...!" He looks over at his Mama, who takes off his shirt and wraps the sobbing baby in it. "My baby...!" He takes the child from Izuku, who simply smiles.

"You have a beautiful baby girl. An Alpha, Tamaki... she's an Alpha."

"She's so beautiful...!" He cries, his body relaxing against the wall.   
  
She has bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

They both smile down at the Pup, who opens her eyes and grins gumlessly at them.

Izuku pets Tamaki's hair. "What do you want to name her?"

He thinks about it for just a moment, then smiles. "...I want to name her Momo, after Daddy."

Izuku grins. "Daddy would've been so proud of you, Tamaki," he says quietly, watching as the baby yawns and falls asleep in her mother's arms.

The door behind them creaks open, startling them.

>Lemillion<

The fight between Lemillion and Chisaki was over before either one of them could say "Mine."

Turns out, while Chisaki was a formidable opponent, Lemillion had overestimated him due to his minions.

So when he sent that last final blow, caving the other Alpha's face in with a mere punch...

He grabbed the dead Alpha by the back of his shirt and drug him back to the room the two Omegas were in.

He pushed the creaking door open, and dropped Chisaki onto the ground.

Upon seeing Tamaki, Izuku, and the Pup, he ran over to them.

"We have to get him and the Pup to the hospital," he tells Izuku, who nods. "Can you stand?" He asks Tamaki.

Tamaki shakes his head. "Chisaki-sama took away my legs a long time ago..."

Lemillion swiftly lifts his Fated One into his arms, carrying him away.

Izuku calls the police, marching after his blond friend.

>In the Hospital<  
  


"DOCTOR!" Lemillion shouts, running into the hospital. "DOCTOR, HELP!"

Nurses and doctors from all around look over at them, and one doctor in particular runs up to them.

"Oh my goodness! What is happening?!"

Lemillion carries Tamaki, who is bleeding severely from his bottom. His face is pale and lips are almost blue.

Izuku holds his hand tightly, but in his other arm is the baby, Momo. She's connected to Tamaki by the umbilical cord, which still hasn't been cut. He starts crying, "S-Save him! Save my Pup!"

The doctor, Doctor Mimosa, turns and calls for a nurse. "Yuno! You and Klaus go ahead of us and get a room ready, now, please!" She turns back to them, "Come with me!"

They begin running through the hospital, fast as their feet could take them, on their way to the ER.   
  
"Kei-san! Get a stretcher here, stat!" She shouts at a nurse passing by.

The blonde nods, running off.

They weave through the people, turning corners and rounding desks, until they Kei finally meets back up with them at an intersection.

"Here!" He says, "Lay him down on here!"

Lemillion does as he's been asked, and Izuku lays the Pup on Tamaki's chest.

Doctor Mimosa and Nurse Kei wheel the two into the ER, and Lemillion and Izuku are helpless to do anything about it.

They look at each other, covered in blood-- Lemillion moreso-- before they find a line of chairs seated right outside the room.

><  
><

Hours went by before they got updates.

When a nurse finally came around-- Yuno, Izuku believes, from what Doctor Mimosa had said-- he was bombarded with questions.

"Is Tamaki okay?! What about the baby?! Are they alright?! What's going to happen?!"

The raven haired nurse glares at them slightly, and replies back with a quip, "Are you two _family_?"

Izuku nods. "Y-Yes, I'm Tamaki's mother and this is Tamaki's Fated One..."

Yuno nods. "Alright then... Well. Tamaki will be just fine. He lost a lot of blood-- a _lot_ of blood, actually--" he rephrases, putting emphasis on the word 'lot.' "--however, he will be just fine." The Omega smiles gently at them.

Lemillion falls back in his chair, beyond relieved.

Izuku asks, "Ca-Can we see him...?"

He shakes his head. "I can't be one to say, honestly. Only Doctor Mimosa can allow you to see him. She's finishing up with his drugs and checking on his vitals as we speak, though. She'll be out in no time," he finishes, bowing to them slightly before walking away.

Just then, Doctor Mimosa exits Tamaki's room with a smile.

She is also bombarded with the same questions.

"Is Tamaki okay?! What about the baby?! Are they alright?! What's going to happen?!"

She laughs joyously, grinning happily at them. "Tamaki-chan is just fine, and so is baby Momo. They are alright. Tamaki lost a lot of blood, so we got him a transfusion. We placed Momo in a specially designed unit to keep her lungs clear with clean Oxygen, as it seems like she was exposed to a small amount of that poison that was released downtown. But she will be fine as well-- she's a little fighter!"

"How's Tamaki?" Lemillion asks her.

A small smile crosses her lips. "Do you want to see him?"

Izuku nods along with the blond Alpha.

"Come, then," she turns back toward Tamaki's room, watching as they follow.

She opens the door for them.

When they look in, they see Tamaki there, propped up on pillows, Momo in his arms.

He's awake, though barely, and he's watching his baby with a beautiful, tired expression.

Lemillion and Izuku both walk into the room, sitting down in the spare chairs beside the bed.

Izuku presses a kiss to Tamaki's forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you..." he says, sleepily.

The elder Omega backs off, allowing the two Fated Ones some time together before Tamaki sleeps for a while.

Lemillion takes off his cape and curls it up, placing it on Tamaki's right shoulder as a cushion of sorts, keeping his head from slowly bobbing to the side.

For the first time, he looks down at baby Momo, suckling on her mother's breast.

He smiles when he sees her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Tamaki giggles quietly, nuzzling Lemillon's shoulder.

"Is that your way of telling me that you want attention?" He asks.

Tamaki nods, baring his neck for his Fated One.

Lemillion decides to scent him and the little one, earning a happy squeak from Momo.

"I love you, Tamaki."

Tamaki blinks his bleary eyes up at his soon to be Alpha. "...I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SORRY, I GOT LAZY AT THE END!!! 😭 I've been working on this story since NOVEMBER, okay?! 🤣 
> 
> I will make a SHORT (under 1k words) continuation.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, and Subscribe!! 🤗❤️


End file.
